


Birthday Special: The Aces of Hearts

by aqua_aria



Series: Ace of Hearts Birthday Specials [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Meeting in a Dream, but seperate bc birthday special, part of Ace of Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_aria/pseuds/aqua_aria
Summary: It only takes one conversation with yourself to move on forward.
Series: Ace of Hearts Birthday Specials [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893475
Kudos: 4





	Birthday Special: The Aces of Hearts

Ace is not the type of person to sleep and have dreams. All he had were dreamless sleeps and he's fine with that. But sometimes, he wonder what it is to dream.

And he finally experience it.

Ace blinks as he stares at the person before him. The woman looks back at him and raises a brow, an annoyed frown on her face. 

" Are you gonna sit down or what?"

" Ah yeah- sure."

He sits down at the chair placed in the middle of a flower field. " Want some tea?" "Sure." Miraculously, sweets and teas appear on the table. The woman immediately grabs one and drinks, Ace doing the same but hesitantly.

After one sip, (it's rose tea he realize) Ace places his cup down. " This... is a dream right?" "Ohoh? You realize that quite fast."

Ace scoffs, " Are you really saying that to me when I am you?" Yes, that woman, in a sense, is him.

Same hair, hers being longer and tied into a ponytail. Same facial structure, hers just being feminine. Same build, different in ways because of opposing genders. And most importantly, the bright red heart complimenting their ruby eyes.

His female counterpart raises a brow and a smile of amusement tugging on her lips. " Oh no, it wasn't an insult. That was a compliment... Ace."

" What should I call you?" It will be confusing to call each other Ace. The woman smiles, " Call me by my real name instead of my nickname. You know it don't you?"

...

" Alice... right?" Alice smiles and nods, "Yep, that's me. How did you know?" "I remember being told that if I were a girl, I will be named Alice." " And I was told that if I were a boy then my name will be Ace."

The two tricksters smirk at each other and in a heartbeat, laugh in sync. 

Once they have calmed down, Ace wipes away the tears left. " Well, mind telling me what this is?" "... A dream?" He rolls his eyes and Alice chuckles. "Duh~ I'm asking on what brought this."

Alice plays with her tea cup which is empty. " I just wanted to talk to you I guess. So I asked someone and... they agreed for a price in exchange."

Ace hums, " Why?" Alice smiles, " Well... Happy birthday to us. I know you forgot- actually no. You just forced yourself to forget." 

Ace blinks and then he remembers that it was his birthday. That everyone- even his friends- forgot. Ace clenches his teeth, frustration and disappointment he hid coming back at full force.

" Yeah, thanks for reminding me." The voice is bitter but Alice paid no mind and instead gave him a huge piece of cherry pie. "... Since I feel like you knew what happened to me. What happened to you? Hopefully not the same."

Alice shakes her head, looking a bit guilty. " I... had a better time than you. They gave me a party and gifts, one that stood out before the rest." It's clear that she's happy about what happened to her but is guilty because it only happened to her, unlike him.

Ace's eyes turns gentle and he takes her cup, pouring more tea into it. " Mind telling me about it?" Alice's eyes brightens and she begins to talk.

Ace leans into his open hand as he smiles at his female counterpart. She looks so happy and loved. It's nice to see and hear that even if he didn't have fun, the 'Ace' in the other world did. 

" That's nice... Good for you." Alice's rambling comes to a stop and she looks at him, many emotions flashing in her ruby eyes but he understands them. Because Alice is Ace after all.

She holds his hands, the table and chairs disappearing. The flower field wilting and changing to a lake reflecting the starry night.

" I'm sure they didn't mean it Ace." 

" How do you know?" Ace asks in a whisper, eyes not meeting hers. Alice smiles, " Because I am you and I know you."

Ace keeps silent before tugging her and holds Alice, his other self.

" We're from two worlds..." " We are..."

" We're different you know..." " Yes..."

The next thing he said made her tighten her hug.

" But we're the same person aren't we?" " And that is a fact written in destiny."

Alice pulls away and stares at the matching ruby eyes. The night turns to dawn as the sun starts to rise.

" It's time to wake up..." 

Ace stares at her and cracks a smile, one that only the two of them understands. " Guess, I'll get going then."

Alice nods but before letting him go, she needs to say something.

" Be honest Ace. To yourself and to them."

Ace looks at Alice, their ruby eyes reflecting each other.

He smiles, a genuine one after a rough day.

" Will do. Thank you Alice... See you soon?"

" See you soon."

~~~

Alice wakes up in the arms of her lover, their eyes staring at her. They smile and softly kiss her. " How did it go?"

Alice smiles, the image of the other her vivid and bright.

" He'll be fine."

Alice is sure of it, the heat of Ace still lingering on her entire soul. One that says that yes, he'll be fine.

~~~

Ace wakes up to the sunlight peeking beneath the heavy curtains.

He blinks once then twice, the dream clear on his mind.

**_"Be honest Ace. To yourself and to others."_ **

Ace cracks a smile, the voice of his other self tingling on his soul.

" You got it Alice."

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE MY BABY BOY!!!
> 
> And yeah, I love Fem. Ace but I also love Canon Ace so I thought " Hey, just let them meet."
> 
> I like how it turned out though.
> 
> Also,I left the lover part open so you can imagine anyone with Alice.
> 
> If u notice, the two have experienced different birthdays and that's bc there is one factor that made it.
> 
> Honesty.
> 
> The two Ace are stubborn af but Ace is very stubborn in accepting his own feelings while Alice may be in denial but they accept it quite quickly.
> 
> jdksns I just love Ace so much cries
> 
> Anyways, have a good day! And kindly check out Ace of Hearts if u want more Fem.Ace x Anyone. I'll be opening my October Requests soon.


End file.
